Cammie's Surprise
by distressingdame
Summary: Cammie Morgan gets the surprise of her life from Mr. Solomon. OneShot. Bad summary, please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people. This is my first FanFiction, so I hope you like it. Flames are welcomed. On with the story!**

**ShadowOfTheDayDecode**

Cammie Morgan was in her special place. The place was a small tower with one window that overlooked all of the Gallagher Academy's grounds, which today, was filled with retreating renovating crews that had been at the academy for a little over three weeks.

It was the middle of summer break, so no one was there except for the teachers and Cammie. In Cammie's special place, an iPod speaker was playing "Hate (Really Don't Like You)" by Plain White T's. Suddenly, another voice was singing along.

"All I wanted was your love, love, love, love, love, love…"

Cammie's head snapped around to face the figure that had entered the now cramped room.

Mr. Solomon smirked.

"Expecting someone else, Ms. Morgan?" he asked impishly.

Cammie sighed and shook her head. "Just hoping the inevitable won't happen."

Mr. Solomon raised an eyebrow and sat down on a box. "And what is the inevitable, Ms. Morgan?"

Cammie was reluctant, but told Mr. Solomon anyway.

"The inevitable is the people from Blackthorne never coming back."

The unspoken words rang in Mr. Solomon's ears. Zach Goode. He smiled slightly.

"Well Ms. Morgan, that's exactly what I came here to tell you." Mr. Solomon said, standing up. "Blackthorne is coming back. They're coming to stay, actually. That's what those renovation crews were for."

Cammie, who had closed her eyes for a split second, opened them and spun around to see another figure in the doorway.

"Hey Gallagher Girl."

**So? What do you think? Review please!!!!**

**ShadowOfTheDayDecode**


	2. Chapter 2 holy shiznet!

**Hey guys, I finally updated! Huge surprise! My dad's fixing the harddrive, and he backed up all of my stuff to a USB! Yes! So here we go with chapter two!**

**LyricsAreMyLife**

**Cammie POV**

I gasped as I saw Zach. He looked; well, really, really good. Unlike what I must look like. I had been up in this tower for two days straight. My hair was disgusting and I must smell. But he still gave me a hug. I hugged him back fiercely.

"Gallagher Girl, you reek!" Zach said playfully, pulling away and pinching is nose between his forefinger and thumb. I laughed and hugged him tighter, noticing Mr. Solomon slinking out of the room.

We stood there for some time, just holding each other. I reluctantly pulled away to ask, "Who made this decision?"

Zach rolled his eyes. "Dr. Steve. He's coming up with the weirdest ideas lately," he glanced down at my face, "This was one of his better ones."

I felt all the blood in my body rush to my cheeks as I looked down, anywhere to get away from his eyes. My heart skipped.

I knew he smirked. I could feel it. It was just a Zach thing. I honestly don't think he could help it anymore then I could help not looking like my mom.

I looked up and squared my chin defiantly, and sure enough, there was that smirk. My eyes narrowed as he actually began to chuckle. Zach was CHUCKLING. What's wrong with this picture?

Oh right. He doesn't chuckle.

"What happened to you when you went back to Blackthorne?" I asked. "Brainwashing or something along those lines? I never recall you chuckling."

And so he goes and CHUCKLES some more.

"No, Cam." He twisted some of my hair around his finger. "I just feel happier now."

And my heart skipped again. It possibly stopped, I wasn't sure. It was all I could do to remember how to speak clearly. My tongue suddenly felt as dry as the ashes of a burn bag.

"Er….." I finally stuttered out. "Why?" Do you want to stay? Do you have ulterior motives? I could almost bear to think the last one; Do you feel the same about me?

"I…" Now Zach was the one stumbling for words. "I just…" He bit his lip. A very me gesture. "I really…"

"Zach," I sighed, "Don't give yourself an aneurism. Just tell me, alright?" Now I was the one smirking.

He smiled crookedly. "You. You're the reason why I'm happy."

My heart stopped. See, this time I was paying attention.

"M-me?" I whispered, looking into his eyes. They stayed undialated. He wasn't lying.

"Yeah, Cammie." He rubbed circles in my cheek with his thumb. "You."

Then he smirked. "PSYCH!"

"Cammie? CAMMIE! CAMERON!! GET UP! WE ARE GING TO MISS BREAKFAST!"

I sat up stock straight. Hell, I should've known it was a dream. I told you, Zach was NOT a chuckler!

Bex sniffed. "Fine, Cammie, we'll leave without you. But if you're not in town by ten, I'm calling out a search party and cadaver dogs."

I sighed, though. It was still a good dream. A girl can hope, right? Zach was still in my thoughts… even after a year. He was going to be the death of me, literally. If I got caught daydreaming once more in Cove Ops, or slept in late again, either Bex or Solomon would have my head. And I liked my head planted firmly onto my neck, thank you very much.

It's not like it's the first time I dreamt of Zach, either. It usually happens on Thursdays. No idea why, but it does. The daydreaming usually happens in COW, despite MS. Smith's new look. Transsexual teachers. Lovely.

I laid back down, reaching blindly under my bed for a pair of jeans. Bex had worn my favorite pair last week, and she usually drops them after they get washed. I found something that felt like denim, so I dumbly pulled them on, falling off of my bed in the process.

I grumpily pulled on a shirt and ran a brush though my hair. It was going to be one of THOSE days.

I sighed again. Today was a Saturday, too!


End file.
